


Sudden Desire

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brat tamer Minato, F/M, Inappropriate stretching, Kakashi is A Brat, Light BDSM, M/M, Porny misuse of water, Rin is the best wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “How long has Kakashi been in love with me?” Minato asks Rin. There are shadows under his eyes from sleeplessly tossing and turning, an endless slideshow of the events of the previous night replaying and keeping him up until dawn.Rin, to her credit, is completely unfazed by his question. “Longer than you’d believe.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 22
Kudos: 267





	Sudden Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> Look, y'all, I've become obsessed with Minato/Kakashi because of my homegirl Anannua. I can't stop thinking about how much I love them together, so I wanted to write her a little something to thank her for filling my life with joy. If you haven't read her work yet, go go go now! Literally all of it. Just go. You'll regret nothing.
> 
> I hope you love it, darling!
> 
> P.S.: E'rrbody is of age here, so nobody panic. :)

Something is _different_ about Kakashi.

Minato’s former student stands on the other side of the desk, arms crossed as he delivers his mission report almost indignantly. Kakashi’s disdain increases over the course of the detailing of his escort mission, and the Yondaime carefully surveys the silver-haired boy--well, _man_ , as his traitorous brain continues to remind him. 

Kakashi has always been a capable shinobi, but at twenty-one, he has grown into his body. He is still lean but covered in rippling muscle, and the crossing of his arms makes his biceps flex in a way that Minato finds himself appreciating a _little too much_.

Upon the conclusion of his report, Kakashi stays put, his dark eyes locked on Minato. He takes no initiative to speak about what is making him so pissy, which means that Minato is responsible for asking. 

He has a sneaking suspicion that this was Kakashi’s intent all along.

“Something is bothering you,” Minato says matter-of-factly, and Kakashi’s gaze remains fixed on his former sensei. 

“You gave Obito a better mission than me.”

Minato lifts a blonde eyebrow in response. No matter the depth of the rivalry between Kakashi and Obito, Kakashi has _never_ complained about a mission before. An unfamiliar feeling of irritation rises in his gut, but he pushes it down for the sake of gathering more information. “What makes you say that?”

“Obito fought a whole group of rogue nin,” Kakashi replies, shifting his weight to one foot and cocking his hip. “I had to stand next to a daimyo and listen to him drone on about water rights.”

Minato laces his fingers together thoughtfully. “I assign missions based on who is most suitable, Kakashi. Do you not trust my judgment?”

“Do you not think I can fight?” Kakashi approaches Minato’s desk, slamming his palms down in frustration. “Is he that much better than me, just because of his Sharingan?”

Anger bubbles under Minato’s surface, and he stands from his chair.

“That’s enough, Kakashi.” His voice dips dangerously low as blue eyes burn into his former student. 

Suddenly, the silver-haired man shrinks back in deference, mumbling a weak apology. Minato notices the hint of a blush gracing Kakashi’s cheeks, but before he has a chance to ask about the meaning of it, the younger man flickers from the room.

Minato throws himself back into his chair, his mind reeling from the baffling interaction. 

_What was that about?_

\---

A few days later, Minato calls an impromptu sparring session for the sake of nostalgia. It is _obviously_ not a ploy to figure out what the deal is with the sudden change in behavior of his silver-haired former student. He would never be so underhanded.

Right? _Right,_ he reassures himself.

His thoughts are interrupted as a trio of shinobi flit around him, sending a barrage of ninjutsu and tools his way. Obito’s flames lick at his feet, the spark of Kakashi’s lightning from above makes the hair on his arms stand on end, and Rin manages to nick his bangs with a shuriken. 

He admits that it is fun to spar with his team again. All three have grown to be formidable jounin and he feels very strongly that one of them will eventually become his successor, though Obito is the one that most openly craves the role. 

But before long, Minato uses his speed to pin his team by their clothes to separate trees, and they slump in defeat. Even in peacetime, the Hokage must keep his skills sharp, though he would have to agree that they are the first to make him break a sweat in quite some time. 

“Awww, Sensei,” Obito whines in a way that is not reflective of his twenty-four years on this planet. “I liked this shirt!”

Minato ignores Obito’s complaint as he methodically removes the kunai from the first tree, letting loose the loudest of his former students. “I’m impressed by the three of you! That may have been our best spar yet. Rin nearly gave me a haircut,” he says as he holds out a segment of his blonde hair that was just a tad too short now. 

The beaming smile that he receives from Rin warms his heart. 

Obito moves to release her, while Minato approaches Kakashi, who remains just as sullen as he was while delivering his mission report. 

“How is your seal holding up, Rin?” Minato asks over his shoulder.

After Rin shakes her limbs out, she strokes a hand over her stomach thoughtfully. “It’s good, Sensei.” 

The reminder of how close they had come to losing Rin haunts Minato to this day. Shinobi cannot live in the land of what-ifs without driving themselves mad, but it felt like divine intervention that he was able to foil the plot that Kirigakure had developed to use Rin as a self-destructing mechanism. 

Her life as a jinchuuriki has not been an easy one, but Rin’s capacity for kindness has overridden much of the unprompted hatred she has received over the years. It certainly does not hurt that her massive increase in chakra means that she has healed half of the village at some point. 

“I'm glad to hear that, Rin,” Minato replies jovially as he pulls at the first kunai pinning Kakashi’s arms to the tree. He offers the dour man a warm smile, and the look from the silver-haired ninja morphs into something entirely new. 

Kakashi peers up through light eyelashes and there is a spark of feeling in Minato that he cannot immediately place. As the blonde removes the kunai above Kakashi’s bicep, his hand lingers on the curve of his former student’s muscle a little longer than necessary. He gently squeezes, before realizing with horror that he is effectively fondling Kakashi.

Minato pulls away as if he had touched a hot stove, and removes the remaining kunai without any further contact. 

That same strange look lingers on Kakashi’s face. Finally free, he cracks his neck loudly. 

“I think I need to stretch, Sensei. I’m feeling a little sore.”

“Hear that, Obito? _Someone_ listens to me about the importance of stretching,” Rin remarks pointedly to her boyfriend.

Obito throws his hands up in defeat. “C’mon, Rin, I’m so good most of the time!” But the Uchiha follows up with a wag of his eyebrows and whispers conspiratorially to his girlfriend, “We can _stretch_ at home.” 

Her ears turn pink as Kakashi grumbles about _subtlety_ under his breath before she announces their departure.

And then Minato and Kakashi are the only two remaining at the training ground. He turns to Kakashi, fully expecting the silver-haired ninja to go through his typical post-spar stretching routine. Instead, the younger man drops to his hands and knees facing away from his former sensei. 

This in and of itself does not concern Minato. The sudden spreading of Kakashi’s legs, each pressing into the ground at a 90-degree angle, sure does.

“ _Nghh_ ,” Kakashi moans, “it’s so _tight_.” 

_No fucking way,_ Minato thinks to himself. Kakashi pushes down for a deeper stretch in his hips and groin, drawing even more questionable sounds. Minato finds them reminiscent of _something else_ and he really needs to stop thinking of his former student in this way before he finds himself in dangerous territory.

But Kakashi is not done yet. He brings his legs together only to lift his ass up high, his arms outstretched in front of him to press his palms firmly into the ground. Minato’s eyes are drawn to the sight of Kakashi’s muscular ass and thighs, so accessible, and he is sure that those firm globes would feel perfect in his hands and his fingers itch to dig into--

Kakashi finally lifts himself from the ground and he turns to face Minato. 

“Oh, Sensei, you’re still here,” he says with absolutely no hint of surprise in his voice. 

Casually, Kakashi strolls away with a wave, and Minato knows nothing beyond the fact that he is totally fucked.

\---

The next time Minato sees Kakashi, he blazes into the office in a flurry of motion.

“Sensei! I need you.”

Minato offers a quizzical look at his uncharacteristically frazzled former student. Instead of his usual black undershirt, he is wearing a white sleeveless shirt and jounin pants. He is panting hard and soaked in sweat. 

“Yes?”

“I’m _parched_ ,” Kakashi holds out his hand expectantly. “Your canteen.”

The Yondaime raises an eyebrow as he pulls his canteen from his robe. “ _P_ _lease?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kakashi hurriedly agrees as he peels his mask down his face, snatching the bottle and greedily chugging its contents. In his urgency, water spills from the corners of his lips, trailing down to soak through his white top. The shirt clings wetly to the sculpted muscles of his chest, and it takes every bit of Minato’s self-control to avoid gaping at the nearly pornographic sight. He catches two pink nipples pebbling under the cool trickle and unconsciously wets his lips in response.

When Kakashi polishes off the last of the water, he sloppily tosses the canteen onto Minato’s desk, the wet bottle landing on a stack of very important paperwork. Ink is smeared everywhere but Minato pays it no mind when rosy-faced Kakashi meets his eyes and swipes his bottom lip dry with his thumb. A flick of Kakashi’s pink tongue against the digit sends a hot throb of arousal through the blonde.

Like the flip of a switch, the silver-haired ninja’s face suddenly brightens into a cheerful smile. “Thanks, Sensei!” 

And then he is gone. 

\---

It is a late night at his desk, entirely too common these days, when one of his ANBU guards interrupts him. 

“Hokage-sama?” 

When he looks up from his large pile of paperwork, Minato sees Cat kneeling in front of his desk. 

“Cat,” he replies in acknowledgment. 

Cat hesitates for a moment, and even wearing a mask, Minato can sense the ANBU’s reluctance to continue. “I received a report from Maito Gai that one of your former students is causing a… _disturbance_ at the Rusty Kunai.”

Minato sighs. 

“Find Rin and have her deal with Obito.”

The ANBU clears his throat. “It’s Kakashi,” he follows up, and Minato’s jaw drops in response. “And he is refusing to leave.”

“You’re _kidding_ ,” Minato utters incredulously.

“I wish I was,” Cat says dryly. 

Minato eyes the remainder of his work and quickly decides that whatever is happening with Kakashi is a greater priority. 

“Thank you, Cat. I will handle it.”

Cat salutes before flickering away. 

Minato immediately extends his chakra to the seal he placed on Kakashi when he was a genin, and uses Hiraishin to teleport himself to the Rusty Kunai.

The Yondaime is immediately greeted by the sight of a rosy-cheeked Kakashi _standing on the bar_ , swinging a carafe of sake around as he rambles to an amused crowd of onlookers. “...and then he said, ‘I bet you only know _five_ jutsu!’ Can you _believe_ that? I know so many more jutsu! Like a t-thousand jutsu!” Kakashi nearly stumbles before spotting Minato on the floor below him. “Oh, Sensei, you made it!”

“Kakashi, it’s time to go home,” Minato coaxes, reaching out to help his intoxicated former student down from the counter.

The silver-haired man waves off the blonde’s extended hand. “Not yet, Sensei,” he says flippantly before turning to face the even more intrigued audience, fully intending on continuing his story.

Minato prides himself on being calm and collected at all times; he considers it one of his greatest strengths as Hokage. But something about Kakashi’s continued disobedience and the way he seems to be purposely teasing Minato is making an unfamiliar frustration build within him. 

“ _Now_ , Kakashi,” Minato says, his voice deepening in a warning.

Defiant obsidian eyes lock onto Minato, and the younger man suddenly seems much less intoxicated. 

“Make me.”

The words barely leave his lips before Minato flickers behind him and unceremoniously pins him face-down to the bar counter. The Yondaime twists both of Kakashi’s arms behind his back, holding his wrists with one strong hand. A wicked surge of power curls in the blonde’s navel, and something about holding Kakashi down like this fuels it. 

The bar is silent now, but Minato pays the bystanders no mind when he dips his lips to Kakashi’s ear, purring softly to the man underneath him, “Are you going to be good if I let you up?”

“Y-Yes, Sensei,” Kakashi breathes with a shudder, and Minato releases his iron grip on the silver-haired man’s wrists. 

The Yondaime turns to the bar owner with a warm smile. “I am sorry for the trouble, Ryuichi-san.”

The owner, a long-retired chuunin, nods in awe. Minato’s speed is well-known but rarely publicly displayed, and it tends to impress those that do not regularly watch him fight. Feeling that this apology is sufficient, Minato disregards the crowd entirely as he presses a hand to Kakashi’s back and flickers them to the alleyway outside of the bar. 

He immediately cages Kakashi to a wall with his arms.

“What in the _world_ is going on with you, Kakashi?” Minato hisses, but instead of biting back with a snarky remark, the younger man shifts uncomfortably _._

“I-I…” his former student stutters, color peeking over his mask. Minato’s brain seems to falter for a moment as he spots _lust_ in Kakashi’s eyes, but beyond that, there is something more. _Something softer._

The realization knocks the air right out of Minato’s lungs all at once.

Kakashi has been doing this on purpose. He likes to get a rise out of Minato. He _likes_ this. 

_He likes Minato._

Fuck. He needs air, he needs to walk away from Kakashi before he makes an irreparable mistake because the boy, shit, _man_ is drunk and he does not want to be tempted into anything that he will regret in the morning. He absentmindedly rubs his hands through blonde hair and takes in a shuddering breath, turning away to walk home and figure out how he is going to overcome the fact that Kakashi looks delicious all red-faced and submissive like this.

But then, the younger man whimpers like a wounded animal. The sound strikes Minato in a way that almost causes him physical pain, and he stops in his tracks. 

_How can I turn away from one of my precious people?_ Minato thinks in mild horror before taking two steps in reverse and squatting down in front of Kakashi, offering his back.

He can immediately sense the jounin’s confusion. 

“W-What?” 

The Yondaime peers at Kakashi over his shoulder expectantly. “You’re too drunk to walk home alone. Hop on.”

Of all the reactions Kakashi had expected, it appears that this was not his preferred one. “I’m not a kid, Sensei. I don’t need a piggyback ride.” 

“I know you’re not a child,” Minato replies. “I _know_ that. Let me do it anyway.”

The admission that he recognizes Kakashi as an adult is enough to prompt his former student to wrap his arms and legs around the blonde. The jounin lives close by and while he could flicker them home, shamefully, Minato wants to extend this closeness as long as possible. 

Time passes, and neither of them speaks. The quickened puffing of warm breath against his neck is the only indication that the younger man is even conscious. Minato wishes he could think about anything but the press of Kakashi’s muscular chest against his back, but he cannot. Now is not the time to think, regardless. 

_Later_. Later is good. When he is alone and his nose isn’t full of Kakashi’s scent of sandalwood and pine and morning dew, of Konoha and everything Minato has vowed to protect. Kakashi’s smell makes his head spin.

When they finally arrive at Kakashi’s door, Minato reluctantly lets his former student down. Kakashi’s legs wobble for a moment as he gingerly stands, but he steadies himself quickly. Minato fully plans on a swift goodbye, but as he turns to face Kakashi, he catches the silver-haired shinobi’s dark and half-lidded eyes drawing up his body. When their gazes meet, the younger man slowly draws his mask down to his chin, revealing his face

Kakashi looks _hungry._

“Do you want to come inside?” Kakashi asks, and Minato is not stupid. 

_Danger_ , the self-preserving part of himself proclaims before being promptly disregarded. He knows what Kakashi wants. _And he thinks he wants it too._

“Yes,” he whispers.

Something magnetic is drawing them together, something more powerful than both of them combined, and suddenly he is close enough to feel Kakashi’s breath on his lips. Minato wants to kiss him, wants to see that sweet flush on his cheeks again but this time because Minato is _touching him,_ and the blonde’s teeth ache with desire to taste and he knows that he is really fucking sunk because he will never be able to get enough of Kakashi, he just knows it. 

The slam of a nearby screen door breaks the moment, and Minato jolts back in horror. He was about to take advantage of his former student. His _drunk_ former student. Minato’s throat bobs as he swallows his guilt and shame.

“I’m sorry,” he rasps to Kakashi.

The jounin’s perfectly kissable lips turn into a frown, and Minato finds that he is not able to stomach Kakashi’s disappointment. 

He may have a flee on sight order, but for once, Minato is the one doing the running.

—

“How long has Kakashi been in love with me?” Minato asks Rin the following day. There are shadows under his eyes from sleeplessly tossing and turning, an endless slideshow of the events of the previous night replaying and keeping him up until dawn.

Rin, to her credit, is completely unfazed by his question. “Longer than you would believe,” she says easily. Her lack of judgment leaves him astounded.

“Why?”

His former student cracks a knowing smile.

“In a totally non-creepy way, Sensei, you’re a catch.” Minato’s cheeks heat at the compliment, and she giggles in response. “On top of that, you’ve always taken care of Kakashi. He tends to keep people at arm’s length, and very few of those people can best him. He actually enjoys that you’re stronger than him.”

The puzzle locks into place and Minato utters, “Ah.” That would explain why Kakashi enjoys provoking Minato so much.

“Why? Are you interested?” Rin asks with a wag of her eyebrows. Minato is uncharacteristically flustered at the question, holding his hands up in denial. She can’t hide her amusement. “I’m not judging you, Sensei. Kakashi deserves happiness, and so do you.”

“But I was his _teacher_ ,” Minato says, trying to convince Rin just as much as he is trying to convince himself. 

“And now you’re not,” Rin says happily. “He’s twenty-one, Sensei. We fought and survived a war together. We were barely children when we _were_ children. We certainly aren’t now.”

The Yondaime sighs in defeat. “When did you become so wise, Rin?”

“I learned from the best.” 

Bright, sweet Rin grins, and he suddenly feels so grateful that she is still here with them. His chest is full of warmth, and he can’t help but crush her against him in a hug, murmuring his thanks into her hair.

When the blonde finally pulls away, Rin is wearing a mischievous look and tapping her fingers together like she is plotting something. 

“Now, are we gonna talk about how to snag Kakashi?”

—

It takes Minato a full week to build up the courage to send a summons to Kakashi. He knows that the younger man must be feeling the same apprehension because Minato can sense his former student’s chakra lingering outside his office for nearly an hour before he steps into the room.

“Hokage-sama,” Kakashi says, kneeling before his desk and avoiding eye contact.

Minato raises an eyebrow at the rare formality but does not bother looking up from his paperwork. “You’re late.”

Kakashi’s eyes widen at the Yondaime’s unusually cold tone. “I’m sorry, I—”

“No excuses, Kakashi,” Minato interrupts, leaving no room for rebuttal. “I expect better.”

The younger man shrinks in response. “I’m sorry,” he says again, but leaves off the excuse this time.

Minato makes Kakashi sweat it out, taking his time finishing his current task before lifting his head from his work and staring directly at his former student. 

“Do you know why you’re here, Kakashi?”

The silver-haired ninja prides himself on being stone-faced, especially because only his eyes are visible, but Minato excels at reading people. He can watch the emotions cycle through Kakashi as he searches for an answer, and he witnesses the inevitable moment of frustration when the jounin comes up empty. 

“No, Sensei.”

“Because of your disobedience,” Minato says as he rounds his desk to the still-kneeling Kakashi. He reaches down to tip the silver-haired man’s chin up, forcing eye contact. “Do you know how it felt when I had to personally escort my former student home because he was being _badly behaved_?”

Kakashi has the decency to look sufficiently ashamed. “Not great,” he mumbles.

“And on top of that, you _defied_ me,” Minato continues, bending down to harshly whisper in Kakashi’s ear. “What does it say about a Hokage when one of his top jounin acts like a mouthy little _brat_?” Minato watches with pleasure as a shudder runs through Kakashi’s body. The previous look of fear on the jounin’s face melts into blatant arousal when he realizes what is actually happening. 

“Well?”

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“You will be,” Minato says a little too cheerfully as he motions for his former student to stand. His warm palm settles on the small of the younger man’s back, guiding him to the left of Minato’s chair. “Bend over. Palms down on my desk.”

Even though he is fighting valiantly to avoid showing it, Kakashi’s excitement is palpable. “Are you going to _spank_ me?”

“Oh no,” Minato replies gleefully. “You’re going to stay right where you are until I finish my paperwork.”

“S-Stay?” Kakashi asks, voice hoarse and barely disguising his disappointment even as he complies with his orders.

Minato cannot contain a mischievous smile.

“Oh yes. When you pulled that stunt with my canteen, you ruined a whole stack of important documents with your carelessness.” Kakashi turns his head briefly in embarrassment, obviously remembering the way he had tossed the bottle onto the Yondaime’s desk. “I simply cannot tolerate that sort of behavior. Take this time to reflect upon it.”

With his point made, Minato turns back to his work, ignoring Kakashi completely. He spends nearly an hour reading through countless documents and scrawling his signature at the bottom of them. He notes that Kakashi holds his position without fidgeting and feels a sense of pride at the fact that the jounin is taking his orders so well. Once the completed stack of papers dwarfs the incomplete, he very casually strokes his fingertips over the back of Kakashi’s knee.

The younger man flinches in surprise, and Minato clicks his tongue. “I don’t recall saying you could move, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi shakes his head quickly in apology, perhaps wondering if he is permitted to speak, and deciding against it. But that rosy blush is peeking over his mask once more, and Minato accepts this as permission to trail his fingers higher, grazing the back of the younger man’s thighs. Kakashi’s breath catches, but Minato pretends to not notice as he continues perusing the document before him. The blonde’s hand lingers just below the curve of the younger man’s ass, using just enough pressure to keep the silver-haired man aware of his touch. 

Kakashi’s pulse has picked up now, and Minato takes the opportunity to slot his hand between the jounin’s thighs, though still avoiding his former student’s growing bulge. Instead, he kneads the sensitive skin of Kakashi’s inner thighs with his fingertips, and he watches out of the corner of his eye to catch the bob in the younger man’s throat as he swallows what likely would have been a moan. The silver-haired man’s breath is audible now and it feels so loud in the room, but luckily, Minato had the foresight to clear his ANBU guard before Kakashi’s arrival. 

He could use a little help now, however.

“Ahhh,” Minato groans with a sigh, retracting his hand from Kakashi’s thighs. “I think it’s time for a dinner break.” 

He makes a quick hand signal, and Cat appears before him.

“Hokage-sama,” Cat greets.

If Kakashi was red before, he is nearly a tomato now. 

“Please keep an eye on Kakashi for me,” Minato instructs.

Cat nods in response. “Yes, Hokage-sama.”

Minato offers Kakashi a supportive squeeze on the back of his leg. He carefully eyes the younger man for any signs of distress, but happily notes Kakashi's thighs flexing in excitement. 

Bending over to ensure that his words reach Kakashi alone, he purrs into the jounin’s ear, “If you’re a good boy, Kakashi, I’ll fuck you when I return.”

—-

When he enters his office nearly an hour later, Minato is pleasantly surprised to see that Kakashi is absolutely wrecked. 

As a jounin, Kakashi is more than capable of maintaining an uncomfortable physical position for as long as necessary; yet, the younger man’s thighs are quivering, his face is red, and his breathing is quick. Minato’s words have taken their toll on him, and the older man could not help but wet his lips at the sight.

He turns his attention to Cat, still quietly observing from the corner. 

“Cat. Did Kakashi remove his hands from the desk while I was gone?”

“No, Sir.”

A sense of pride washes over Minato. “I appreciate your discretion. You are dismissed, Cat.”

The ANBU departs, and Minato approaches Kakashi like a predator seeking prey. He folds himself over Kakashi’s frame, pressing his chest against the silver-haired man’s back. Brushing his mouth against Kakashi’s ear, Minato murmurs, “Very good, Kakashi.” The Yondaime takes the opportunity to slip his hands under the jounin’s shirt, exploring hard planes of muscle. “Have you had plenty of time to reflect on your behavior?”

“Y-Yes, Sensei,” Kakashi chokes out.

“And what do you have to say about it?” Minato’s fingers linger on his nipples before pinching them _hard_.

The cry that escapes Kakashi’s lips is beautiful. “I’m sorry, sorry, _ahh_ , fuck!” 

Minato releases the tender flesh and the younger man whimpers. 

“Have you learned your lesson? That you don’t need to be a brat to get my attention?”

“Yes, Sensei,” Kakashi whines. At the needy sound, Minato pulls him up by the shirt. He and his former student stand at the same height, and the blonde’s expression softens as he strokes his thumb over Kakashi’s cheek. 

“Why did you wait so long to show me how you felt?” Minato implores, cupping the jounin’s face. 

Kakashi shrinks into himself, suddenly afraid.

“So many reasons,” he mumbles, looking away from Minato. “I thought you wouldn’t want me. That I wasn’t good enough for you.”

Horror rattles in Minato’s chest at the self-deprecating admission. He holds Kakashi’s cheeks in both hands now, softly replying, “ _Kakashi._ Of course I wanted you. I just felt like a perverted old man for even thinking about you like that.” Kakashi laughs even as his eyes well up with happy tears. “Rin set me straight, though. She said that we both deserve happiness.”

“You aren’t old!” Kakashi manages to choke out. 

“I am,” Minato says very seriously. “But you are persistent, Kakashi. You weren’t going to let me _not_ notice you.” 

The older man hooks his fingers into the cloth of Kakashi’s mask, telegraphing his intentions well in advance. But Kakashi offers nothing but acceptance, and when the mask slips down, Minato is greeted by the gorgeous face that he has only been able to admire in secret. 

At the sight of Kakashi’s perfect lips and his cute little mole, Minato wonders if the younger man isn’t the only one in love. But he hardly has time to think about such things when their lips meet, and he busies himself with exploring his former student’s mouth. Kakashi tastes like mint and the forest, and the soft moans spilling out unheeded into Minato’s mouth test his thinning self-control. The blonde reaches down to pull Kakashi flush against him, and he can feel the younger man’s arousal pressing into his own.

When Minato finally pulls away, their lips are rosy and slick, and he is breathless.

“When I dropped you off, you asked me to stay.” The Yondaime’s hands are on Kakashi’s hips now, fingers gripping just above the younger man’s ass. “What if I had stayed? What would you have wanted me to do?”

Kakashi exhales shakily. “I wanted you to touch me.”

“Where?” Minato teases. “There are so many places I could touch you. You have to be more specific.”

“S-So many places, Sensei,” the younger man moans as Minato slots a leg between the jounin’s legs, pulling Kakashi to grind against his muscular thigh. “But I wanted you to press me against the wall again. Wanted you to slide your hand down my pants. Wanted you to make me come on my own doorstep.”

The searing heat of arousal strikes Minato all at once. “Gods, Kakashi, I wanted that too. You don’t even know what I want to do to you.”

Kakashi smirks wickedly.

“Show me, then.”

In the span of a breath, they are in Kakashi’s apartment. Minato is instantly pushing the younger man through his own bedroom door, shedding them of both of their clothes between desperate kisses. 

“You knew what you were doing when you stretched in front of me, didn’t you?” Minato murmurs hotly as the desperation to touch Kakashi’s cock overtakes him. He is too impatient to get Kakashi’s pants off, wetting his palm before sliding his hand under the waistband to stroke the younger man’s length.“I wanted to fuck you right there.” 

“Sensei,” Kakashi moans helplessly, hips twisting at Minato’s words and touch. 

“And then you show up all red-faced, giving me a front-row seat to my personal wet t-shirt contest,” Minato continues, the slick sounds of his hand moving filling the room. “All I could think about for _days_ was how perfect your lips would look around my cock.”

“Please, oh, _please_ ,” Kakashi begs, and Minato finally rids the younger man of his pants, guiding him back toward the bed and pushing him down onto the shuriken print comforter. Minato strips himself of the last of his clothes before he climbs between Kakashi’s splayed legs. He takes a moment to admire how fucking beautiful his former student is, the expanse of pale skin and muscles and scars that Minato wants to map with his fingers and tongue until every time Kakashi looks in the mirror, the jounin only thinks of _him_. 

“Lube?” Minato asks, and Kakashi leans over to pull a small bottle from the nightstand. Drizzling the oil over his fingers, he brushes the pad of his fingertip against the younger man’s entrance, teasing it open.

“How many times have you fucked yourself with your fingers thinking of me, Kakashi?”

The jounin lets out a low moan as Minato slides in with little resistance, all the way down to the third knuckle. The tight heat surrounding his finger feels delicious, making his cock throb with the desire. “More times than I can count. I did it right before you summoned me, too.”

“Is that so?” Minato purrs, drawing his crooked finger out before fucking back in. 

The silver-haired ninja nods, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “I w-wanted to be able to think clearly around you.” 

“Are you thinking clearly now?” The blonde teases as he gingerly adds another finger.

“G-Gods, no,” Kakashi groans as Minato presses against a spot that makes his toes curl, the older man humming with approval at the sight. Minato drinks in the sight of Kakashi so thoroughly wrecked by his touch, the way his chest flushes and his hips jerk as the blonde fucks him with his hand.

“Rin spilled your secrets, Kakashi. She told me about the men that dominated you,” Minato murmurs. His blue eyes darken as he grips Kakashi’s hip possessively. “She said that you only went for blondes, that you called them Sensei.” 

Kakashi tilts his chin down in shame, but Minato reaches up, lifting the younger man’s face to meet his eyes.

“I will douse them in my name.”

Dark eyes widen, and Kakashi looks utterly starstruck. “Minato,” he whispers breathlessly, and Minato’s name leaving his lover’s lips for the first time is even better than he had dreamed it. He dips down to devour Kakashi’s mouth, their kisses searing and slick and desperate before he pulls back. 

“Say it again,” Minato demands, still fucking into Kakashi’s tight hole with his fingers. He watches hungrily as the younger man’s cock twitches at his words.

“Minato, _please_ \--” Kakashi keens as Minato adds a third finger. “ _Fuck_ , it’s so much.”

“You can take it. I know you can.” The older man brings Kakashi’s hand up to his lips, opening to suck two fingers between them. The silver-haired man beneath him _groans,_ shaking like a leaf and looking very much like he is on the verge of coming.

“You’re going to kill me,” Kakashi croaks out.

Minato withdraws Kakashi’s soaked fingers from his mouth, placing a parting kiss on them before grabbing the bottle of lubricant.

“No, darling. I’m going to fuck you,” he says as he spreads oil over his cock. Kakashi’s breath catches as Minato guides the thick head to rest against his opening, and the older man is sure that there is no more satisfying feeling than the slow press inside, feeling that slick ring of resistance gripping his cock.

Kakashi whimpers, clinging to Minato’s muscular shoulders as the Yondaime bottoms out within him. 

“ _Fuck,_ you’re so _big._ ”

Minato chuckles at his silver-haired lover’s remark and the look of wonder in the jounin’s eyes. He can feel Kakashi’s hands migrating up to grip the back of his head, clutching his blonde hair like a lifeline. “You look so good taking my cock, Kakashi. It’s like you were made for me.” 

“Yours,” Kakashi breathes, and his eyes are so full of love that it takes Minato’s breath away. “I’ve always been yours.” 

“Mine,” Minato agrees tenderly as he presses his forehead against Kakashi’s, drawing the younger man’s fingertips to his lips. They share in the sweet moment before Minato finally draws his cock back, almost to the tip, and snaps his hips to sink to the hilt.

The needy sound that escapes Kakashi is something that will haunt Minato’s sweetest dreams. 

“I want, I want,” Kakashi pants, already wrecked by the feeling of Minato filling him up. “I want it _hard_ , Sensei.”

Minato doesn’t need to be asked twice. He pounds into Kakashi, the tight wet heat and friction cracking open the knot of shame he had felt for years from desiring a man so much younger than himself. 

Kakashi wants him. Kakashi _loves_ him. 

“Anything you want,” Minato breathes against the jounin’s neck before sucking red marks into his pale skin. “Anything.”

They cling to each other as if the tight press of their bodies will make up for lost time, and it only takes a few rough strokes of Minato’s hand over Kakashi’s cock for the younger man to come undone underneath him. 

Minato watches hungrily as Kakashi writhes in pleasure. The older man can feel the wetness of Kakashi’s release and the pulsing of the jounin’s cock pressed against his abdomen, but Minato doesn’t stop fucking him. The spasming of the tight heat around him along with Kakashi’s keening cries and the parting of his kiss-swollen lips leaves him on the edge of release.

And then Kakashi pleads, “Inside, _please,_ ” and Minato is lost. He makes a strangled sound as he empties himself inside Kakashi, and the younger man urges him on with soft moans and sighs of approval. 

When he is spent and has nothing left to offer, Minato slumps bonelessly onto his lover, who offers a half-hearted groan of protest in reply.

“You’re squishing me.”

Minato presses a kiss against Kakashi’s collarbone that silences his complaints. “You like it.”

“I do,” Kakashi admits with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Minato. They settle into each other so familiarly that it feels like they have been together for years. 

When Minato finally has the strength to lift his head again, he kisses Kakashi sweetly, exploring the younger man’s lips and mouth leisurely. As he pulls away, he catches that look in Kakashi’s eyes again. _Love._ Minato isn’t well-versed in it, and Kakashi even less so, but he knows that it doesn’t need to be said aloud for it to be real.

Kakashi bites his lip under Minato’s gaze, fighting the urge to squirm. “We should clean up, Minato.”

“Ah, that will never get old,” Minato sighs happily.

Kakashi can’t help but reply dryly, “What, me coming?”

“My name on your lips.”

The younger man swallows nervously as Minato eyes him again with the same predatory smirk he wore as they stumbled into his bedroom. 

“Minato?”

“There’s no need to clean up, Kakashi,” Minato purrs as he slides down the length of Kakashi’s body to lap at the pool of cum on his sculpted abdomen. “I’m not done with you yet.”

\---

Cat truly loves being in ANBU. It is a gift to be able to serve the village he loves, and it doesn’t hurt that he is now serving on the Hokage’s guard, which is a _much less_ stressful duty assignment than his previous one. This morning, he is tasked with delivering a _very important_ diplomatic message directly to the Yondaime, and he activates the seal provided to instantly access the Hokage’s location.

 _I really, really should have known better_ , he thinks as he materializes in a room he quickly recognizes. The Yondaime squeaks in surprise, and Cat would find the sound endearing if it wasn’t for the woefully embarrassing fact that he had caught the blonde in bed with a man. Not just any man, but his _senpai_. 

He wonders if he should retire now to save himself the trouble of dying from mortification.

At the very least, Cat counts his blessings that they are partially hidden under the covers, but it is very apparent that they are very much naked and have recently participated in… _activities_. He may have been trained specifically to keep his emotions at bay, but he is not a saint, and both the Yondaime and his senpai are very attractive. It was difficult enough to keep his cool yesterday when he was required to watch Kakashi squirm during his presumably sexual punishment, but this… is something else entirely. 

The blonde has the decency to blush, hiking a bedsheet up to his neck, but Kakashi simply sits up and leans back against the wall wearing a smug expression on his _completely visible face_. Cat finds this newfound confidence particularly interesting, considering that Kakashi was bent over the Hokage’s desk less than 12 hours ago, but he does not have time to entertain such a thought as he notices that Kakashi’s chest is littered with love bites and scratches.

It suddenly feels very warm in the small bedroom.

“Hokage-sama,” Cat greets, grateful for his mask’s ability to hide his reddened cheeks. “I am sorry to disrupt your, _uh_ , morning, but it appears that the delegates from Iwa have arrived a day early and are requesting your presence.”

Somehow, the sheet has crept up even farther, and all Cat can see is a pair of blue eyes. “Thank you, Cat. I will be there shortly,” the Yondaime chokes out. 

Kakashi is _beaming_. He winks at Cat before placing a kiss on the Yondaime’s neck. “Later, Tenzo.”

Tenzo wants to argue that he is on duty and Kakashi shouldn’t be using his real name, but the Yondaime’s grip on the bedsheet has loosened, and he quickly realizes in horror (and a little bit of arousal) that they are not planning on stopping. Cat flickers away and immediately puts in a request for a long-term mission assignment far, _far_ away from Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

> In case my yoga pose descriptions were terrible, Kakashi was doing frog pose and puppy pose during his stretches. I always feel awkwardly pornographic when I do them, so I had to use them for evil.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the handle StrangeBeautiful!


End file.
